Megami Tensei Wiki:Poll
Welcome to the Poll Archives, where we collect the results of our polls. Feel free to comment on the polls, or suggest new poll ideas to the [[Megami Tensei Wiki talk:Poll|'discussion page']]! Non-administrative polls ideally run for two weeks so if possible, please try to avoid compulsions from replacing the current one until then. Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem's genre is... *Ran for two weeks, beginning February 1st to February 1st Recommending Persona 4 Golden to a Persona 4 Veteran? *Ran for two weeks, beginning January 18th to February 1st Most Wanted Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Route *Ran for two weeks, beginning January 4th to January 18th Hope for Eternal Punishment Localization *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning December 20th to January 4th Favorite Persona 4 Opening *Ran for two weeks and two days, beginning December 4th to December 20th Malevolent Entity's Identity *Ran for two weeks, beginning November 20th to December 4th Persona 4: Golden Preorders *Ran for three weeks, beginning October 30th to November 20th How many people used guides for Persona 4; who didn't even play it yet? *Ran for two weeks, beginning October 16th to October 30th How many people used guides for Strange Journey; who didn't even play it yet? *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning September 30th to October 15th Favorite 5th Persona 1 Member *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning September 15th to September 30th Favorite SJ Demon Lord *Ran for two weeks, beginning September 1st to September 15th What should be P3MC's fate? *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning 16th August to 31th August Preferred Persona 3 Protagonist *Ran for two weeks and one day, beginning 1st August to 15th August Preferred Character Designer *Ran for two weeks, beginning 18th July to 1st August Favorite Moirae Sister *Ran for one week and six days, beginning 5th July to 18th July Favorite Cu Chulainn variation *Ran for one week, beginning 28th June to 5th July Statbox Spacing *Ran for one day, beginning 27th June to 28th June The MegaTen wikia beams some love to its favorite angel *Ran for one week and three days, beginning 14th June to 26th June Potential P4U Mains *Ran for three weeks and seven days, beginning 25th May to 14th June 2012 Infobox Label Capitalization *Ran for one day, beginning 24th May to 25th May 2012 Alignment *Ran for two weeks, beginning 10th May to 24th May 2012 Design Interpretation: stay or go? *Ran for two days, beginning 8th May to 9th May 2012 Tired of Persona 4? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 11th April to 07th May 2012 For P4A, English VA vs Japanese VA? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 10th March to 11th April 2012 What's great about Devil Survivor 2? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 07th February to 09th March 2012 ''Strange Journey'' = SMTIV? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd January to 06th February 2012 Links to Catherine *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd December to 02nd January 2012 Animation or Game? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd November to 02nd December 2011 Serious Question I *Ran for four weeks, beginning 03rd October to 02nd November 2011 Favorite Protagonist? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 06th September to 02nd October 2011 Get Overclocked ? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 12th August to 07th September 2011 Why Devil Survivor 2? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 10th July to 07th August 2011 ''Persona 4'' References? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 01st November to 05th December 2009 before it was closed for being broken. Why Female Protagonist? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 01st October to 31st October 2009 Megaten Ready? *Ran for four weeks, beginning 02nd September to 30th September 2009 Played Devil Survivor? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 17th August July to 31st August 2009 Favorite Persona title? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 31st July to 16th August 2009 What's your next MegaTen title? *Ran for two weeks, beginning 16th July to 30th July 2009 Bearer of Reason *Ran for three weeks, beginning 24th June to 14th July 2009 Playing Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE *Ran for two weeks, beginning 10th June to 24th June 2009 Intro to the Megami Tensei series *Ran for one week, beginning 3rd June to 10th June 2009 Category:Wiki